


Come Tubing With Us

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cryptid T-Shirts, Drabble, Gen, M/M, No Actual Tubing, Short, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: Very short drabble about summer fun, t-shirt designs, and relationships.





	Come Tubing With Us

“Bro!” A broad hand lands on your shoulder, and you turn to find Craig grinning at you. “This was a great idea! I haven’t been tubing since the twins were toddlers!”

 

“Hey, thanks!” You let him pull you into a one-armed sidehug as you glance back at the rest of the group.

 

“Nice shirt, too.” 

 

You instinctively look down, even though you know exactly what he means. You pull the hem out a little so the upside-down “Mothman is real and he’s my boyfriend” reads a little better. The fuzzy monster design in the middle is, in your opinion, truly adorable.

 

“Thanks! Robert hates it.” He still accepted the shirt you gave him, though; even across the crowd you can make out some of the phrase “I got eaten by the Dover Ghost and all I got was this stupid T-Shirt”. “Also, I talked Amanda out of wearing the ‘Bigfoot is real and he tried to suck my dick’ one.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Craig says, glancing at where his twins are eating popsicles and paying no attention to your conversation. Then he looks back at you. “Hey, speaking of Robert, are you two together or what?”

 

> We are.

> Or what.

> Humor option.

 

“We’re married. I’m sorry we didn’t invite you, it was a sudden act of passion.”

 

Craig snorts and rolls his eyes. “But seriously.”

 

“Well-” An idea comes to you, and it takes a lot of willpower not to smirk maniacally. “One second.”

 

You cup your hands around your mouth theatrically and call, “HEY ROBERT!”

 

Your boyfriend looks away from his conversation with Mary, whose swimsuit is even more distracting than Joseph’s tiny pink Speedo, and yells back, “YEAH?”

 

You pause for effect. “DO YOU WANT TO PUT A CONCRETE LABEL ON OUR RELATIONSHIP IN THIS INESCAPABLE, HIGHLY SOCIAL SITUATION?”

 

Robert also pauses before casually handing Mary his drink. Then he bolts for the waterline, a perfect runup ending with a thunderous cannonball. You can’t stop laughing.

 

Neither can Craig, even though he tries. One hand over his mouth, he says, “That was kinda mean, bro.”

 

You wipe a tear from your eye and manage, “Eh, he played into it, so I think he doesn’t mind. Also, yes, we’re really dating.”

 

“Which is why I’m sharing a tube with Daisy,” Amanda pops up out of nowhere with a grin. Despite having bought a brand-new swimsuit for the occasion, she was still wearing your old Gamera shirt. “Gonna let those nerds get all mushy far, far away from me.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Craig steps away from you to indicate River in her holster. “I need to get River set up and make sure Briar and Hazel will actually stay close, they’ve been giving me pretty vague answers.”

 

“Gotcha. Need any help?”

 

Craig looks over his shoulder, where Robert has finally climbed out of the water and accepted his drink from an amused Mary. “Nah, we’ll be good. You two go have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no ideas from here so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
